The Continuing Adventures of Brock Slate 2
by darkenheart1
Summary: Tales of Brock of Pewter City before he met Ash and Misty. Btw 'The Adventures of Brock Slate' is in my profile if you want to take a sneaky peek, to catch up.


****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pokémon, If only. I do own Stoney, Eartha, the Curator and Slab.

SUMMARY: The continuing adventures of Brock before he met Ash and Misty. Last time Pewter's chemist mugged Brock of his money before leaving the city. Brock got his heart broken. R +R Please!

****

THE ADVENTURES OF BROCK SLATE

It was a sweltering hot day in Pewter City. Brock was in the gym's garden clearing up the weeds that had planted themselves in-between the cracks of the pavement. He threw a handful of weeds into a plastic bin bag. This topped off the already full bag, so Brock tied it up in a knot. He then stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow and took the bin bag to his dustbin. Brock noticed someone walk towards him. It was the museum's Curator. 

"Hello dear boy," he called, "One has a favour to ask."

Brock slipped his gardening gloves off, beamed a smile and said, "And what would that be?"

Chuckling, the Curator replied, "I need you to collect some Moon stones from Mt. Moon."

So sure enough Brock was delighted to help. He collected his pickaxe from the gym's backroom and packed a few treats and a torch into his green backpack. Stoney, the young friend of Brock, came up to Brock just as he was leaving. "Master Slate where are you going?" he asked.

Brock leaned down to Stoney, "I gotta do an errand for the Curator."

Stoney leaped up and down. "Can I go pleeeease?" pleaded Stoney.

"You can't its kinda dangerous. You could always baby sit Diglett," said Brock as he handed Stoney a small white and red Pokéball. Stoney jumped with joy again and ran away to go play with Diglett. Brock watched and smiled. He sighed and picked up his green backpack and put it on his left shoulder. He grabbed his pickaxe in his right hand and headed for Mt. Moon.

Soon Brock arrived at Mt. Moon, it was really dark so he took out his torch and shone the beam inside the cave. He began to walk inside. The roof dripped of water, and because it was so quiet the water splashing was very loud. Brock kept searching, looking for a good spot to dig. Suddenly a small pink Pokémon jumped out at Brock. "Clefairy!!" it shouted.

Brock leaped from his skin before realising how harmless it was.

"Hey there Clefairy," he whispered as he handed it one of his special treats. Brock surveyed the area he was standing in with the Clefairy. "This looks like a good spot, especially since I found one of these little guys here," he smiled. Brock threw his green backpack down, which shocked the Clefairy making it run away. He then took his sharp metal pickaxe and began to hit the rocks inside the cave. He kept smashing the rocks, finding nothing of interest; his patience began to fray as the minutes went by. Brock got impatient and angry and whacked another rock beside him. It smashed instantly, pieces of debris flying everywhere. Something twinkled. Brock reached down and picked it up, blowing the dust from it. It was a small cyan coloured stone with a half crescent moon inscribed on it. Brock smiled, knowing it was a Moon stone. He noticed a few more were lying on the ground and picked them up. He popped them in a black velvet bag which the Curator had given him. He packed his things away and was about to set off when he heard footsteps. Brock looked behind him.

From the shadows appeared the Clefairy. But it wasn't alone. It had an army of Clefairys and Clefables with it. Brock waved but realised they weren't as friendly. He slowly walked backwards but couldn't get away. The large group pounced on him and started to pound him. Brock tried to reach for his Geodude's Pokéball. He grabbed it and pressed a button to make it bigger, he was just about to throw it when a Clefable hit it from his hand. 

Brock yelled realising his only means of escape were gone. Brock gave up hope. But suddenly a small lump of earth was moving towards him. He looked. The Clefairys and Clefables looked. A Diglett popped up from the earthy mound. Stoney ran up behind the Diglett. "Diglett Sand-attack!!" ordered Stoney. Brock closed his eyes as sand flew from the Diglett and hit the army of fairy Pokémon. They all yelled and ran off back into the shadows. Stoney returned the Diglett to its Pokéball. "Man, I'm glad I got you to babysit Diglett," sighed Brock as he rubbed his head. 

Later at the museum, the Curator took the black velvet bag. He also patched up Brocks cuts and bruises. "I never knew those fairy's could do so much damage," he chuckled, "I'm sorry for this Brock."

Brock smiled and said, "Don't worry, please. This was just an accident."

"Thank you for getting me those Moon stones. This means our scientists and study what Pokémon can evolve from them."

Brock and Stoney left the museum, Brock put a hand on Stoney's shoulder and said "Hey buddy, thanks. You handled that pretty well."

Stoney blushed, "Thanks, I just did what I had to do."

Brock laughed, "Well…I think you deserve to keep Diglett."

"Really?? But this is your Pokémon, your friend," exclaimed Stoney.

"I know, but he likes you. I can always see him anyway and you deserve it."

Stoney hugged Brock and the pair went from some ice cream.


End file.
